King D. Gold/Personality and Relationships
Personality King by his name can tell a lot about his personality, he often thinks himself to be a king and he is ruling the whole world. He claims that all of the treasures in the world are his and they have been stolen by others, which claim that they are theirs. In this world he thinks that anything and everything seems to be his. But King is loyal as well as cocky and arrogant. He takes great pride in his status as the treasurer and flaunts it towards others at any given opportunity. King seems to take status over the person, if one was a noble he would address them according and if one was a peasant or weak he would treat them like shit. But he seems to be a man who does believe in a god and as such, he was given a task and he will finish it until the day he dies. A man who does believe that the wealth of man is what must be measured and not by personality or even morals. Make talks and makes the world go around, he hates to see such money go to waste. He himself has said he hates the sight of donation to no end; he has gone to be so obsessed with money and treasure. To the point that the man often claims that the money and treasures talk to him, calling back to their daddy. So as such he thinks he is a father to these inanimate objects. But of course like most of the members of the hakuri crew, King has this notion. That he is above all others because he was chosen by Demetrius (God) in order to do his will. So as such, King claims that he is the heavens treasurer. So often addresses himself as Kubera, but like many of the members. King hates to see the pretty boys, heroes and basically anyone who stands in his way. Loathing the idea of having these kinds of people having their dirty hands on his children. King has shown to take a great pride to the point of an obsession with his right arm. He claims that it is purely from gold and has proven to be true, to the point that he lets no one touches it. If one does he will kill them for touching it, such as a poor child brushed up against it and King went off. So this often is a weakness for him, he takes this pride in his arm to this point that. During a battle if one even gets a small piece of hair or such on it, he will grow angry and loose focus on the battle. Relationships Hakuri Crew Among the hakuri crew, he has gained a great respect of that none of their funds and such haven't been stolen or even damaged because of his skills. He often gets praised by many of the it members who often requests him to store some of their most favorite or priceless objects within his endless vault for a body. Often Inari gives King items to hold on to, King does as such. Because of all of its members have the same status as he does, so as such he will highly respect and fulfill the requests he is given by them. Demetrius D. Xavier King was drawn to Demetrius for the reason of his great wealth, whenever Demetrius had offered King to join the crew. King had sung high praises and commented that, was in gods presents and he was honored to hold and protect God's wealth. Demetrius also praises King today telling him that he is the prefect guardian of his and the heavens wealth. His true loyalty was tested whenever Demetrius had tested King and his way, to see if he would steal from the wealth. But King didn't but instead he had attacked many others to gain the increase for the hakuri crew's own funds for their causes. Ranshi & Tanshi's Division Among Ranshi and Tanshi's division it is rather ironic mostly, King was tasked with being a guardian. But yet he is part of the front line forces, but whatever it maybe. King has a high respect among the division members and they to him, he seems to work well with them. Ranshi and Tanshi respect King enough not to kill him. However it does appear that is a small conflict between King and The Star Read. Joshua Bagans It would have appeared that King and Joshua work the best together, they often are seen fighting by each others side. To the point that they have become sworn brothers, both being thieves and thinking of money and treasures as their own babies. Joshua often comments that he own seed is to help create money, but ignoring this strange comment. King and Joshua have such a mutual respect for each other, that Joshua often will help repair King's arm if would take battle damage. It seems only Joshua beside Demetrius is able to work on King's golden arm which he takes the most pride in. The Star Read There is a conflict between King and the Star reader, because the star reader have commented on that the weight of the money is going to be King's cause of death. King often says that the reader is a gas bag and doesn't know what he is talking about, but the reader replies back saying that he knows all and it is written above King. The Reader also says that golden arm of King's is going to be the sole reason why he will be killed. Because of how much pride he takes into it, but this why conflict comes in between the two. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages